halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Information Classification System
Classification Top Secret Secret Confidential Restricted Unclassified Supplemental Classifications Security Clearance Grades Alpha One Beta Two Gamma Three Delta Four Epsilon Five Zeta Six Eta Seven Theta Eight Iota Nine Kappa Ten Lambda Eleven Mu One Nu Two Xi Three Omicron Four Pi Five Rho Six Sigma Seven Tau Eight Upsilon Nine Phi Ten Chi Eleven Psi Twelve Omega Gregorian Supplemental System A system designed to let a reader know the type of contents a file holds without opening it seems contrary to the purpose of a classification system, which aims at squashing any and all information that has been classified. Nevertheless, there are situations where security clearance must be insufficient to access particular files - a Delta Seven or higher clearance member of the MID, for example, has access to a range of TOP SECRET files, but is excluded from certain classes of material, such as September Blue, which are exclusive to Gamma Three grade, or November Black, which is exclusive to Omega-grade clearance. January Amber January Amber February Green {Classified} March Bronze March Bronze status is granted to files and information deemed damaging to inter-branch cooperation. It is no secret that both the Military Intelligence Division and the Office of Naval Intelligence have both vied for supremacy in the fields of expionage/counter espionage, propaganda and special warfare deployment and development. Is is even less of a secret that ONI has been more successful than the MID. Inter-departmental rivalry is rife between organisations within the UNSC, and August Orange was deemed a necessity to prevent conflict between rival groups. April Violet {Classified} May Indigo {Classified} June Azure {Classified} July Red {Classified} August Orange August Orange September Blue September Blue status is granted to files and information pertaining to ongoing internal investigations, and is used exclusively by ONI Section Zero, the Office of Naval Investigations. Given the high clearance levels many of its personnel possess, September Blue status is a necessity to prevent potential threats from uncovering information pertaining to them or their suspected activities, and is enforced by Class Three Sentinel-class artificial intelligences or higher. Violations of September Blue carry a military courts martial penalty. October Red October Red status is granted to files and information deemed of a sensitive nature, open to exploitation by an enemy in non-propaganda or strategic ways, such as details of research on advanced or prototype technologies, information pertaining to pre-human pre-Covenant artefacts discovered and analysed, or theoretical avenues of scientific exploration. Virtually all of the projects overseen by Naval Special Weapons are classified October Red, as well as many projects under the oversight of the Military Intelligence Division and a small number of private sector projects working in tandem with military funding and assistance. November Black November Black status is granted to material deemed "threatening" to the UNSC, in particular material which contains actions or personnel that could be used by Insurrectionist forces as effective propaganda or by the Covenant to further negate advantages of UNSC tactics, strategies, personnel or materiel. November Black material has traditionally required approval by the UNSC Security Committee, and enforcement of the protocol is absolute, with dedicated enforcement personnel deployed in cases where November Black material could be disclosed. In recent history, however, various unapproved projects have managed to acquire November Black status without knowledge by the Security Committee or other high-ranking UNSC personnel, forcing an expansive internal affairs investigation by ONI. December White December White status is granted to material deemed "sensitive" to prevent valuable intelligence from falling into enemy hands that might compromise the security of a colony or other locations within the UNSC's sphere of influence. With the implementation of the Cole Protocol in 2536, most navigational data pertaining to UNSC colonies, military bases or test sites is classified under December White, and enforced by Marine or Navy special warfare teams. Other materials are also classified December White - valuable weapons research or testing material, such as the Algolis military research facility, was routinely destroyed to prevent its capture by the Covenant and study to find UNSC weaknesses. The existence of Project TEMERITY was classified NOVEMBER BLACK to protect it from infiltration, but the technology that it produced was deemed DECEMBER WHITE.